


Regretful Pearl

by orphan_account



Series: White Pearl, Pink Pearl [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Gen, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I'm sorry Pink wanted me."--Pearl figures out why she regrets Pink.





	Regretful Pearl

Pearl had many regrets in her life. Somehow Pink Diamond became one of them.

She could say it was because of her lies, her mistakes, the fact that she left her pearl all alone. But she couldn't. Because that wasn't true. 

She couldn't find then answer.

But when she arrived on Homeworld again. She got her answer in the form of a pearl broken in the inside. Lost. Detached.

Pearl observed her without fear but with pity. She was a wilted flower on the verge of death. She was a dog chained to a tight leash. One that choked her constantly.

She wasn't like this before, Pearl remembers.

She was bright once, she bloomed fully once, she had color once....

Pink Diamond's original pearl; an unforgettable face. Her replacement for White. The reason Pink Diamond was in her regrets. 

**She remembers....**

_"If I could take this all away," Pearl told her once, "You'd be okay again."_

_The shell held a smile. A terrible smile._

_"Take what away? I'm perfectly fine."_

_Tears fell._

_"I'm sorry Pink wanted me."_

_Pearl began to inch towards her._

_"I'm sorry you belong to White."_

_Pearl fell into her knees._

_"I'm sorry that I'm in love. . . with your diamond.."_

_Something seemed to crash. It was subtle though, almost hidden._

_"Pink is great isn't she?"_

_A small sound of emotion entered the lost pearl's voice. Pearl looked up, hopeful, but was met with the same hollow eyes._

_She couldn't help but cry harder. White's pearl was doomed to be lost._


End file.
